A router, a switch, and a bridge are network devices that transmit data associated with a network. A router may operate at layer 3 of the Open Systems Interconnection (OSI) model (e.g., the network layer), while a switch or a bridge may operate at layer 2 of the OSI model (e.g., the data link layer). In some cases, routing functions (e.g., layer 3 operations) and switching functions (e.g., layer 2 operations) may be incorporated into a single device, such as an integrated routing and bridging (IRB) device.